A Disk Jockey's First
by SB-420
Summary: A sequel to 'Operation Assistance'. The Scatch Perverts are the ultimate DJ's in the Gulf Coast University. Does Carlos have what it takes to compete and become a Scratch Pervert? Read if the answer is what you seek... COMPLETE!
1. Declaring Love Part 1

_**A DISK JOCKEY'S FIRST**_

**Hello FanFiction. SB-420 with my 5****th**** FanFic! Whoo hoo! Hope you all enjoy, as this will put finding love and myself to the test.**

**This takes place 3 months after the events of Operation Assistance.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

_**DECLARING LOVE (PART 1)**_

In Room 12 in the East Wing of the Gulf Coast University near Florida, Anna the Lioness and Roxi the Fox were discussing a few things for an upcoming DJ battle between best friends and near brothers, Carlos the Lion and Alex the Tiger.

Anna was noting down everything that they needed to get for the battle.

"Okay. So is that everything?" The black anthropomorphic lioness asked her best friend.

Roxi looked at her and thought. "Dunno. Read me what we've got again." She thought aloud.

Anna put down her pencil and picked up the list. "Okay, so far, we'll need food, drinks, a stadium, which we already have, an audience, again, we have, and the decks, but Carlos and Alex can take care of that easily." Anna told the yellow fox.

"I think that should be it." Roxi sighed and fell back onto her bed, the covers jumping up, creating a small breeze around her that wafted her black hair.

Anna stood up, list in hand, and waltzed over to the bed and jumped onto it, sending the covers and Roxi flying. She came down giggling as she hit the bed.

Roxi sighed, but with a giggle. "You remember how we met?" She wondered absentmindedly.

Anna let out a small giggle. "Oh Roxi. How could I forget?" She sighed as the thought came back to her.

_Flashback_

_Anna wandered around the long corridors with her suitcase and backpack, looking for Room 421. It took her a while, but she eventually came up to a fairly large door. She looked to the side of the door to find some sort of red pad._

_As she went to press it, a small bolt of electricity shocked her finger. "Ouch!" She whispered loudly, shaking her hand violently, trying to shake away the shock. That's when she remembered the card. She reached into the pocket of her black denim jeans and pulled out a small card that simply read, 'Room 421.' She looked on the back. 'Name: Anna. Roommate: Roxi.' The card read._

_She shrugged it off, yet she was secretly excited about meeting this Roxi. She placed the card onto the pad, which scanned it quickly, before turning bright green._

_Anna smiled as she took away the card and put it back in her pocket. A blue light came out of the pad and scanned her, head-to-toe._

"_Access granted. Welcome Anna." A feminine voice greeted. Another blue light shone at her feet and started to teleport her into the room. Anna gasped at this; this was a completely new feeling. It felt fuzzy yet warm._

_As the last part of her was teleported, she looked around the room. There were trees everywhere. Scattered patches of luscious, green grass grew vividly and the whole room smelled like nature._

_Anna took in a whiff of this awkwardly sudden, yet freshly relaxing air. It was different from the city she lived in and the metal corridors. It was almost... calm._

_She took a step of the platform and was shocked to see the floor drop. She jumped off and looked around, admiring the beauty of the room._

_As she gazed and awed at the room, she didn't notice the dripping wet fox that came out from the bathroom. When they both saw each other, they squealed loudly, the fox wrapping her towel tighter around her breasts. She scurried back into a different room marked, 'Change' and closed the curtains._

_Anna, who had just recovered from the sudden shock, slowly and cautiously placed her bags on the floor and walked over to find the fox. However, she didn't notice that the suitcase and her backpack were slowly sinking into the floor!_

_Anna stopped suddenly when she heard a quiet sucking sound. She turned round and was shocked to see that her bags were just out of view! She pounced over, but she was too late; the bags had been completely enveloped into the floor._

"_Oh crap!" Anna cursed as the hole closed up, sealing her bags away forever._

"_Oh don't worry. They'll return sooner or later." A voice said from behind._

_Anna turned to see the yellow fox that she had seen, now completely dry. She had long, black, flowing hair with dark pink highlights, with 2 hair buns either side of her head. Her eyes were golden and she wore some English red lipstick. She wore a black and white corset with some fingerless gloves with a sleeve that reached just below her shoulder. A simple short black skirt, held up by a chain belt, covered her private parts and she wore a pair of sandals that wrapped themselves above her ankles._

"_How do you..." Anna stuttered._

"_The room just needs to scan them for illegal substances. When it's done, it'll keep them until you need them." The fox explained._

"_You mean the room's alive?"_

"_In a way, yes. Yes it is." The fox answered._

_Anna looked away to where the bags had been 'absorbed' and thought. 'Wow. This place is amazing. Not just the design, but the room itself... It's alive!' She mentally noted._

"_Hello?" The fox waved in front of her, waking her from her trance._

"_Huh?" Anna stumbled for words as a blush flew onto her face. She looked away in embarrassment. "Oh my God! I'm sorry!"_

_The fox crouched over and offered her a hand. "What for?" She asked politely._

_Anna looked up and took the hand. As she stood, she gave her answer. "The room! It's... It's alive!"_

_The yellow fox nodded. "Yeah. It took me a while to get used to it as well. So I just decorated."_

_Anna looked shocked. "Wait! You mean you did all this?" She asked bewildered._

"_Well... It doesn't help that I'm afraid of heights. This just makes me feel like I'm on the ground." The fox said as she gazed off into the distance._

_Then Anna remembered something important. "Hang on. By any chance, are you Roxi?"_

_The fox looked at her and smiled. "That would be me." She informed._

_Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out the card and showed it to Roxi. "My name's Anna. I guess I'm your roommate." She handed the card to Roxi, who inspected it and smirked._

"_Well. I guess you are." Roxi said, the smirk never leaving her face. She stuck out a hand. "Putta' there... A-A"_

"_A-A?"_

"_What? I'm not gonna say Anna or Roomy. A-A sounds much better."_

_Anna smiled. "Alright... Girl." She took the hand and shook it._

_End Flashback_

"And we've been friends ever since." Anna finished absentmindedly.

"Yeah." Roxi added to the moment.

There was an awkward silence between the two girls as neither of them knew what to say.

"Hey. What do you think about Carlos?" Roxi asked randomly.

Anna was shocked by this. Little did anyone know, but Anna had a secret crush on Carlos. "Uh... I dunno. I mean, we've been friends for quite a while, ever since he took care of me after the death of Ellen." Anna admitted as she thought back to when Carlos and her had first met.

_Flashback_

_When Carlos returned to their position, the only other member was a black lioness sitting there, head in her knees, crying quietly. "Hey, where are all the others?" He asked curiously. No response. That's when Carlos realised that there were no others; they'd been killed during the divert. He took the black lioness and hugged her gently. "Hey. It's not the end of the world. Who are you?" He asked in a gentle tone._

_The girl took her head away from her knees, revealing her crystal blue eyes that were red and puffy from the crying. She sniffled. "A... Anna." She said quietly, her voice a bit horse, also from the crying._

"_Well Anna, I'm just gonna speak to Sarah for a moment. Stay here and keep out of sight." He told her as he crawled off to find Sarah._

_End Flashback_

"He took care of me back on Laputa. I was still shaken up by Ellen's death. But he was there. 100% of the time." Anna told Roxi without knowing.

Roxi smiled devilishly at this. "Ooh. I think you have a small crush on him." Roxi taunted.

Anna flushed red. "No I don't! He's just a friend!" She shouted back in retaliation.

Roxi giggled at her attempt to prove that she didn't have a crush on him. "Whatever A-A. It's getting late. We should get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." Roxi yawned.

Anna looked at the clock. '10:26' it read. "Oh yeah. Come on." Anna half yawned, half suggested as she walked off to the bed.

Roxi smiled cutely as she entered her bed. "Night A-A."

Anna looked up at her and smiled warmly. "Night Girl."

As the lights dimmed, Anna was still awake by one thought. 'Carlos...' She thought as she entered her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1530 words. Wow. And thanks to my sister, Anna, or Pirate Princess Jiba as she is called on FanFiction, for her permission for Roxi.<strong>

**And, in some ways, thanks to XT-421. He said it would be a boost of self-esteem if I made my own characters. He was right. Thanks Joe.**

**R&R please.**

**SB-420 ;)**


	2. Declaring Love Part 2

_**A DISK JOCKEY'S FIRST**_

**A few things that I wish to announce. First off, I congratulate XT-421 for his completion of Seed of Love: Part 4. Very nice ending to finish the story. Well done.**

**Also, I had probably one of the greatest nights in my life last night. We had this huge party at my high school called the 'C-Bash', which is a new name for the school fete. There was food, drinks, loads of stalls, we even had our local band, Centre Excuse, who actually 'did their time' at Casterton, come and play.**

**We had a tug-of-war competition, which our house won! Whoo hoo! We won the finals of Casterton's Got Talent, which is a mock up of Britain's Got Talent, so another whoo hoo!**

**And, I got to know some friends better.**

**So, all in all, a fairly good night. **

**Now, chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

_**DECLARING LOVE (PART 2)**_

**30 minutes before**

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the University, Carlos the Lion and Alex the Tiger were fiercely training for their upcoming DJ battle; and what better way to train, but by their favourite Xbox game, DJ Hero. **(A/N: Lol)**

As the song came to its final stretch, and Carlos tapping at the pads furiously whilst sliding the cross-fader and scratching the turntables in time to the beats of the song they were going to play tomorrow, the song came to its final beats. A flame lit up in Carlos' eyes as he flashed his fingers down on the required pads whilst spinning around to face his friend.

"BOO YAH! 100% AND 860450! BEAT THAT!" Carlos yelled towards his friend Alex, who had to cover his ears he was so loud!

"I have to admit that was impressive," Alex admitted. "But do you really think you have what it takes to compete with the might Scratch Pervert?"

Carlos got slightly annoyed with that nickname. "Oh, enough with the 'Scratch Pervert' business! I'm gonna whoop your ass tomorrow and you know it!" he proudly announced.

"Hey! Keep it down! Some of us have exams tomorrow so shut your traps!" An obviously cranky voice yelled through the wall.

"Sorry!" Alex yelled back.

"You'd better be!" The voice shut up after that.

Carlos looked at the white tiger and sniggered quietly. It seemed they took everything as a joke nowadays.

"You know, it's been 2 months ever since we first met." Alex announced.

Carlos nodded. "Aye, and a good 2 months at that." he said as they both began to have flashbacks of the day they met.

_Flashback_

_Carlos stood outside of room 28, staring. He didn't know what to expect. "Well... Here goes nothing." he gulped as he slowly entered the room._

_Immediately, his eyes caught the sight of posters hanging on the wall, from Dragonforce to Metallica. But there was a big one hanging above a bed. A Noisia poster._

_Being a huge fan, Carlos' eyes widened at the Noisia poster. He walked up to it and stared at it. There wasn't much on it, just the band name in a robotic style of writing and the back of a futuristic car. But this didn't matter, Carlos was a fan of Noisia and that was that._

"_Hey? Are you Carlos?" A voice popped up from beside him. Carlos turned to see a white Siberian tiger, about the same age as him, standing beside him with a fierce look in his eyes. He wore a black Metallica T-shirt with some baggy, blue jeans and some heavy gothic boots._

"_Uh... Yeah. T... That's me." Carlos stammered at the look in his eyes. But instead of doing what Carlos expected, the tiger just walked up a slapped him on the back, making him stumble._

"_Well. I've been waiting for at least a month. The name's Alex, though most people around here call me the Scratch Pervert." Alex proudly announced._

_Carlos collected enough bearings to speak after that almighty slap. "The Scratch Pervert?" he asked without a clue._

_Alex just laughed. "Listen kid, I'm known all around the school for my professional DJ skills. Stick by me, and life here could be a walk in the park."_

_Carlos smiled nervously. "Wow that's weird. As a matter of fact, I'm actually looking into doing music GCSE."_

_Alex looked at him. "Huh? Why's that weird?"_

_Carlos flushed slightly. "I... Uh... I wanna be a DJ." he said quietly._

_Alex began grinning like a madman. "Well! Then you've come to the right person," Alex informed Carlos, who sweat-dropped. "So, you wanna be a DJ? It's gonna take an awful lot of practice... Are you ready?"_

_Carlos nodded wildly, making Alex smirk. "Well let's find out shall we?"_

_End Flashback_

Carlos took a seat next to Alex and opened up 2 cans of Pepsi. "Here's to the battle." he held his drink up, gesturing him to do the 'Cheers'.

Alex understood this as he took his can and opened it. "To the battle. May the best Disk Jockey win." he said whilst tapping his can with Carlos', making the slight clunk that always occurs.

5 minutes passed as nothing but the sound of their favourite song played fairly quietly from the stereo.

"So, thinking of inviting anyone as a V.I.P.?" Alex asked, breaking the silence.

Carlos then began to think; who _was_ he going to give V.I.P. access to? "Well, I know we've been swamped by loads of people, but I'm thinking on inviting Anna and Roxi." Carlos suggested aloud.

"Those 2 chicks from the East Wing?" Alex almost slurred.

Carlos nodded slightly. "Well... Yeah. I mean, wouldn't you invite your friends?" Carlos asked.

This stumped Alex. He was never good at rhetorical questions.

But he always had a way around them.

"Beh..." He mumbled.

_See?_

Carlos nudged him slightly. "Oh c'mon? Don't tell me I'm your only friend." Carlos joked in a teasing manner.

"Oh shut up!" Alex joked with annoyance. "So why are you inviting them?"

"Oh I've known them for a _long_ time."

Alex shrugged. "Do what you want dude, you know how to do it."

Carlos sighed. It was this sort of attitude that he didn't prefer. He looked at the clock. '10:26' it read. "Okay. I say we hit the sack." he yawned.

Alex nodded in agreement as he heaved his ass off of the sofa and into his bed. "Night." He said from across the room.

"Night... SP." Carlos smiled. But as the lights went off, Carlos didn't sleep. One thought kept him up. 'Anna...' he thought as he remembered how they met. **(A/N: This will be the same flashback as before.)**

_Flashback_

_When Carlos returned to his position, the only other member was a black lioness sitting there, head in her knees, crying quietly. "Hey, where are all the others?" He asked curiously. No response. That's when Carlos realised that there were no others; they'd been killed during the divert. He took the black lioness and hugged her gently. "Hey. It's not the end of the world. Who are you?" He asked in a gentle tone._

_The girl took her head away from her knees, revealing her crystal blue eyes that were red and puffy from the crying. She sniffled. "A... Anna." She said quietly, her voice a bit horse, also from the crying._

"_Well Anna, I'm just gonna speak to Sarah for a moment. Stay here and keep out of sight." He told her as he crawled off to find Sarah._

_End Flashback_

Carlos continued to think about Anna until he realized what was happening. He was falling in love!

But, Carlos smiled warmly. "Goodnight. I hope you two can get everything set up in time." he mouthed to himself as he curled up into his sleep, ready... for the day ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the Declaring Love parts done. Onto the nitty-gritty.<strong>

**Oh, and I hope that GreatGrape pleased with this. He gave some pretty good tips, though I think I only followed 1. Lol.**

**R&R please**

**SB-420 ;)**


	3. Groundhog

_**A DISK JOCKEY'S FIRST**_

**... Well, the main news, I guess, is that the government have decided to change our collage into an academy. Now, what they haven't noticed... is that our school is called 'Casterton Business & Enterprise College' or 'CBEC', but since they're changing it to an academy, it'll now be called 'Casterton Business & Enterprise **_**Academy**_**'.**

**But, when you're a teenager, you're probably gonna take off the Enterprise, so that it becomes 'CBA', which, and this is so true, also stands for 'Can't Be Asked'.**

**So, the summary: people will stand outside the school going, "Offsted rated this school as outstanding! They rated Can't Be Asked as outstanding!"**

**1 word... Lol.**

**Oh, and when the words, 'Anna & Roxi' and 'Carlos & Alex' are viewed in bold, it means that the section is about them.**

**And when the word, 'Normal' is in bold, it means we're back to... well, normal.**

**Also, this chapter may be pretty long because I've got to 'send the invitation', I've got to 'prepare the hall' and 'start **_**and**_** finish the DJ battle'.**

**Wish me luck...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_

_**GROUNDHOG**_

**Anna & Roxi**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE..._

Anna turned the alarm off before it could take another chance to beep. Groaning, she lifted her head tiredly and stared at the clock.

'12:30'

Her eyes bolted open! "Holy shit! We're late! Roxi," she leapt out of her bed and rushed to Roxi's side. "Roxi! Get up! We're late!" she almost screamed.

Roxi obviously heard her as her eyes bulged open. "WHAT!" she yelled.

Anna started to panic. "WE OVERSLEPT! THE BATTLE STARTS IN 5 HOURS!" she screamed!

Roxi whizzed into the bathroom with some clothes. Almost 3 minutes later, Roxi came out panting with her clothes on and her teeth, face, hair and make-up done. "Get in there A-A! We got some work to do!" she almost sounded eager.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos &amp; Alex<strong>

Alex and Carlos both came out of the bathroom with steam erupting from the floor. Carlos was dressed in a black and red tracksuit with a mouth mask and an 'I Love Florida' cap on. Alex wore some regular clothes, but he was going to change into something... 'suitable' later.

As they walked out slowly, Carlos said something that ruined the whole effect.

"Man, I love that smoke machine we got."

Alex whacked him down onto the floor. "You idiot!" he mumbled angrily.

As Carlos dusted himself off, Alex chucked him the DJ decks and he went off to collect the wires and connectors.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked with a hint of male 'sassiness' in his voice. **(A/N: I wouldn't know what you'd call it. I don't do it that often.)**

"Bring it on!" Carlos responded.

"Hmph... Well let's find out, shall we?" Alex opened the door and they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

"Oh, hey guys!" Anna shouted as Carlos and Alex came into view.

This lifted Carlos' heart. He hadn't seen Anna in a while. "What up girls?" he put the decks down and went to say hi, Alex trailing behind.

"Not much. You ready?" Anna asked enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna whoop his..." Carlos couldn't finish as he was knocked down again by Alex.

"You'll have to win first! The Scratch Pervert doesn't hold the phone for friends." Alex noted.

Roxi chuckled. "Okay. Easy tiger." she said ironically. Alex smiled.

Carlos turned to Anna. "So, we've got the decks and the connectors. We'll put them up later. What do you need to get?"

Anna looked at the list in her hands. "Okay, so far, we'll need food, drinks, a stadium, which we already have, and an audience, which we will have."

Carlos nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay. So you go get the food and drinks, and we'll plug this baby in." he told Anna.

Anna chuckled lightly. "Okay." she said as she gave him a quick hug, in which he happily returned.

Alex and Roxi watched in silence. "Oh. They so love each other." Roxi whispered in his ear.

Alex quickly gave her a peck on the cheek. Little did anyone know, they were in a secret relationship and that the fact was they planned this whole battle with one goal; to bring Carlos and Anna into the game.

Carlos and Anna separated. "C'mon Roxi." Anna said. Roxi walked up to her. As they all said their goodbyes, Anna and Roxi departed, leaving the hall at the mercy of Carlos and Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna &amp; Roxi<strong>

**20 minutes later**

"That'll be $72 and 39 cents please." The till-lady, a blue fox, requested.

Anna handed her her credit card and entered her PIN. A beep later, she took her card back and turned to Roxi, who was holding onto the trolley full of food and drinks.

"Thank you." Anna said sweetly, who was smiled at by the till-lady. She looked at Roxi. "Okay. That's everything." she sighed.

As they made their exit from the mall, Roxi came up with a sudden thought! "Oh my God! Anna, what are we gonna wear?"

Anna stopped dead in her tracks. 'Crap! What _are_ we gonna wear?' she thought to herself. One shop sprung to her mind, and it made her grin wildly. She turned to Roxi. "Follow me Girl. I know exactly where to go!" she said mysteriously as she opened the boot of her car, a BMW M5. **(A/N: Yeah... The rules on Mobius have been stretched. At 15, you can get a car. *Under breath* Lucky sod!)**

After 2 minutes of wild packing, Anna reversed out of the parking space and stomped on the gas, sending them flying out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos &amp; Alex<strong>

"Okay guys, that should do it." Alex stepped back to admire the work. They had been given permission, by the school principal, to get some friends to help out. So... who better to choose but Centre Excuse, the school band, who also happened to be good friends with Carlos and Alex.

The hall looked brilliant. The party lights had been brought down from the ceiling, via a _long_ hook. There were tables for all of the food and drinks, there were multiple chairs scattered round for those who didn't really want to party, or for those who needed a rest from all of the partying.

Upon the stage, a _huge_ stereo had been placed for the music before the battle. Underneath the stage, the decks were 'locked and loaded', and would be brought up in a cloud of smoke from to smoke machines behind the curtains.

Carlos turned to the guys who helped. "Hey thanks a lot guys. We couldn't have done this without you." he thanked.

"No problem, and good luck... You'll need it." One of them warned.

Alex chuckled. "Yeah Carlos, you'll need it!" he intimidated.

Carlos pretended to whimper. "Oh, and by the way..." Centre Excuse was gone...

**Anna & Roxi**

* * *

><p>Roxi typed in the code and the door unlocked. As they rushed in, with several bags, they both collapsed on the bed.<p>

"So... Tired." Anna whined pathetically.

"We'll... We'll go give the food in about an... Hour..." With that, Roxi fell asleep, Anna close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

**1 hour, 10 minutes later**

Anna and Roxi both entered the hall and were impressed a first glance.

"Wow! They sure did a good job." Anna commented happily as she placed her bags down and started to unload their contents.

"Well, I must admit, those boys really know how to transform a hall into a party." Roxi said as she started to unload her bag's contents.

In 5 minutes, the food and drinks were separated into 2 piles.

"Okay. Now, we need to get all of these," Anna pointed to the piles. "Onto those." she pointed at the empty, dull tables.

"We'll give you a hand with that." Carlos' voice sprung up from behind. They both turned to see Carlos and Alex, with Centre Excuse, standing there at the entrance to the door.

"Carlos! Alex!" They both shouted out as they ran up to them.

Alex nodded eagerly. "Look's like you'll need it; you sure bought a lot of stuff." Alex commented as he looked upon the 2 piles.

Anna flushed slightly. "Um... Too much?" she fiddled with her hair.

Carlos chuckled. "Nah! Besides, if we have anything left over, we can all have a personal celebration after the party."

Roxi's eyes widened. "Oh can we?"

Alex turned to the others. "Well? Personal after party?"

They all nodded. "After party it is then." Carlos confirmed.

The girls squealed in delight. But they were cut short when Carlos came up to them with 2 golden envelopes.

"Listen girls. We couldn't have done this without you. You helped us so much in getting this thing ready. So... Here..." he handed the envelopes to Anna and Roxi.

There was a letter. It read:

_Girls,_

_I just want to thank you for your contribution to this party. It may not mean much to you... But it means so much to me._

_After all, I am studying the DJ area in music. So this could be a step forward for me._

_So... Here._

_~Carlos._

_xxx_

**(A/N: That's another 10 page mark for me. *Ticks an imaginary list.*)**

They both reached deeper inside the envelope to find 2 V.I.P. passes to the party.

They both looked at Carlos with tears in their eyes.

"Well?" Carlos asked expectedly.

He got his answer in the shape of 2 girls squeezing the breath out of him.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much Carlos!" Roxi squealed.

"This means so much to us as well. We wanna see you progress in life." Anna said tearfully.

"Hey. Where's ours?" A member of Centre Excuse asked impatiently.

Alex responded to that. "Instead of printing out loads of passes, I just printed out the one." he said whilst handing them a pass. They all smiled.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Carlos shouted, a large, 'YEAH!' was the answer as they set off to prepare the finishing touches.

20 minutes later, the food and drink had been placed neatly on all of the tables.

Everybody faced each other. "Well, I guess the only thing left to do is relax and get ready." Alex suggested.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm gonna re-wash this after the number of times you've floored me." Carlos lightly punched Alex in the shoulder.

"Well. We'll be off." Centre Excuse noted.

"It's been great having you guys around." Carlos thanked.

"We'll be there. Don't worry! Bye!" They said as they waved goodbye from Carlos, Anna, Alex and Roxi.

"BYE!" They all shouted until they were out of view.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Alex suggested again.

Carlos nodded and faced the girls. "So you'll be there, right?"

"Of course." Anna smiled cutely.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Roxi added.

They all came in for a group hug that last for what seemed like eternity.

They broke up and headed out the doors that lead to their wings.

"GOOD LUCK GUYS!" Anna and Roxi shouted.

Carlos and Alex both clicked their tongues loudly as they exited the hall, ready for the battle in 2 hours time.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" An almighty voice boomed through the speakers and onto the dance floor where hundreds of Gulf Coast University students were living out the party whilst it lasted.

At one of the many entrances, Anna and Roxi were walking in the V.I.P. route that stretched beside the seemingly endless line. Anna was wearing a pink crop top, encrusted with mini red roses, which showed off her mature, sensuous curves. She wore stylish white jogging bottoms with several pink stripes scattered around and black and white Converse shoes. All in all, a simple, yet stylish look.

Roxi, on the other hand, was wearing a black boob-tube that, again, showed off her mature, sensuous curves. She had changed from her black miniskirt and gone for a purple set of bottoms and some black and purple sneakers. Again, a simple, yet stylish look.

As they reached the entrance to the party, they were stopped by a blue and white wolf in a tuxedo.

"You're the first V.I.P. members I've seen so far," he said, staring the girls up and down. "You got your passes?" He placed a large, furry paw out in front of him.

"Here you go, my good man." Roxi handed him her pass. He took it and then looked at Anna.

"Your pass?" he asked expectedly.

Anna reached into her leather handbag and pulled out the pass and handed it to the wolf. He lined them up and punched a little hole in the corner.

"Hope you have a nice time ladies." he commented.

"Thank you." Anna nodded and entered the party.

At first glance, the hall looked even more beautiful than before. With the party lights spinning, creating multicoloured mini lights that span around the room with the beat of the music, and everyone chatting about personal stuff, the girls could tell the party would be _very_ lively.

As they wondered around for a bit, looking at the wonders of their work, oblivious to the multiple men that were staring them down, they noticed that on one side of the stage, the word 'Carlos' was written underneath a picture of him looking to the opposite side of the stage fiercely. On the other side of the stage, 'Alex' was written underneath a poster of him doing the exact same thing, but flipped to make it look as if he was looking at Carlos. The word, 'VS.' was placed in between them. **(A/N: In short, 'Carlos VS. Alex' is what is meant to be portrayed.)**

"OH WOW! ROXI LOOK AT THAT!" Anna shouted above the noise of the music and chattering.

Roxi looked at the stage message and laughed. "OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO COOL!"

Anna looked around and spotted the drinks. "ROXI! WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING TO DRINK?" she shouted.

"GO ON THEN!" Roxi answered. Anna then made her way to the drinks, squeezing her way past the students as she went.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos &amp; Alex<strong>

Meanwhile, underneath the stage, Carlos and Alex were inserting the same disks onto their turntables. Carlos was dressed in the same black and red tracksuit he was in before, with a clean mouth mask and the 'I Love Florida' cap on.

Alex was dressed in the complete Scratch Perverts uniform, leather jeans and a leather zip-up jacket with a buttoned choker. The other-worldly item was the helmet; a full, blacked-out face helmet with golden ear rods that expanded downwards and then across his face, but he wasn't wearing that... yet. **(A/N: If you wish to know what he's actually wearing, here is the link: )**

They were slightly nervous about the whole thing. Judging by the level of noise outside, there were a lot of people.

Alex turned to Carlos to give him some advice. "Now listen Carlos. This isn't DJ Hero, this is real life. Out there, you either win or you lose. Personally, I think this as... an initiation ceremony. If you win, you become part of the Scratch Perverts."

Carlos' eyes widened. "Wait! You mean there's more?"

"Yeah, but nobody knows. I'm gonna reveal that afterwards."

Carlos nodded.

"Now, you may tap the disk if that helps you concentrate, but all of the beats come from the dials to the left of the turntable. I'll play the intro and the bits where the dubstep 'lyrics' come in, you'll play the harder parts. And _no_ rewinds; only scratches, beats, free-styling and cross-fading." Alex informed.

Carlos looked away and thought hard about what he was about to do. 'I knew that initiation ceremonies were difficult, but this is...'

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please," A voice from above interrupted Carlos' thoughts. "Now is the climax of the party. The battle you've all been waiting for. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... CARLOS AND ALEX!"

Carlos looked at Alex to find him with his futuristic helmet already in place.

"Good luck... You'll need all you can get of it." Alex's voice had been transformed into a half-Mobian, half-robotic voice that was slightly eerie.

Carlos nodded with a hint of eagerness in his eyes. As they stepped up onto the lift, the multiple panels opened slowly, allowing the smoke from the smoke machines to pour in as they arose onto the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

A funky beat filled the room as the DJ battle begun. The crowd cheered as Carlos and Alex arose, with Alex playing the introduction. The crowd got into the rhythm and started dancing to it.

"So you wanna be a DJ? It's going to take an awful lot of practice..." Alex warned through his intercom, which was wirelessly directed to the speakers. "Are you ready?"

Carlos nodded confidently.

Inside his helmet, Alex smirked. "Well let's find out, shall we?" With that, the real battle began!

Alex handed over the rhythm to Carlos, who began mixing the beat up ferociously! Twisting and turning all the dials and knobs, scratching the disk over 17 times and adding his own little twists in, Carlos survived the first 28 seconds out of a possible 4 minutes and 16 seconds. **(A/N: 4 minutes 16 is the whole song, not just the bits he has to play.)**

Carlos threw the beat back to Alex, who was mildly impressed with what he had done.

"Not bad, but let's face it, that was easy," Alex commented. "Why don't we take this to the next level." Alex suggested as a funky countdown counted Carlos in. "Come on, let's go."

The beat went to Carlos again, and this time, he had a faster piece to deal with, a remix of the original. At the end of the first bit, after the twisting and the scratching, even a bit where it sounded like a fizzed up bottle was opening, he knew what was next. Carlos grabbed the cross-fader and slid it side-to-side in time to the beat as if his life depended on it. All of this performance was from memory.

He repeated this until the end of the 28 second sequence. **(A/N: I **_**will**_** be noting how long Carlos' sequences are. So stop complaining!)**

"I have to concede that was impressive," Alex admitted whilst Carlos allowed his fingers to rest as Alex played his section. "I think it's time I introduced you to a friend of mine... Let's call it 'Feedback'." he said whilst, inside his helmet, shifting his eyes left and right. "Shall we see how clever you really are?"

Carlos didn't care about how clever he was, so he shrugged.

"It's time to sort out the men... from the boys." Alex told Carlos as he threw the beat back, but this time it was a simple beat in which the cross-fader could solve.

He thought this would catch Carlos out, but it didn't. "Wow." Alex admired his skill, but he knew a trick that would catch him off guard. "Watch out!" he warned as he interrupted Carlos' sequence by turning the track off completely!

This stumbled Carlos, but he was soon back on track with his skills.

"Wow." Alex thought that the turn-off would fool him, but it didn't. "Crumbs." he let Carlos continue his cross-fading. "Wow." he quickly analysed Carlos' finger sequence. "Watch out!" he tried the trick again, but to no avail; Carlos kept on going.

Alex repeated this trick twice, but it was no use. Carlos was proving himself worthy of a place with the Scratch Perverts. "This is no time to cotch!" Alex's voice echoed as the beat changed to a set of repeated notes which ended in a trio of electronic notes.

Carlos knew this was coming so his grabbed hold of the cross-fader and the warp dial. The notes came into play and Carlos double cross-faded and turned the warp dial so that the DJ-made notes matched the frequency of the notes that were played.

"Oh my goodness." Alex became slightly annoyed with the fact that Carlos couldn't be beaten.

But the song was far from over.

The electronic notes came round again, and Carlos perfected them. They came round again, but Carlos added some free-style to it, making it sound as if it was going down.

"Brem!" Alex rolled his 'r' as Carlos' sequence rolled on. **(A/N: I honestly have no idea what Cotch or Brem means. They're just the words in the song.)** "Crikes." Alex winced, imagining what 'pain' Carlos was going through.

The beats repeated themselves, so did Alex. "Brem!"

Finally, Carlos' 57 second sequence came to an end, but there was still more to come.

"Well it looks like we're coming to the end. So far, so good," Alex admitted through his robotic voice. "But do you really think you have what it takes to compete with the mighty Scratch Perverts? This could be a step up!" Alex, for the last time, threw the attention back to Carlos, who twisted the dials and scratched the disk so fast, smoke was beginning to rise from the decks. "Lightning!" Alex admired Carlos' speed and reflexes, almost wishing he could have them.

"You should quit." Alex suggested, only to be ignored. "C'mon, quit." No reply.

In one last attempt to throw him off, Alex played for a bit, which did throw Carlos off balance, but not much. "Sorry. Am I putting you off?" Alex asked, only to receive a fiery glare from Carlos, indicating that his attempts were useless. "Don't fall apart now." Alex warned as the final sequence came into play. **(A/N: I now have 2 new records: Pages and Words.)**

Carlos concentrated like mad. It was now or never with this part. Spinning the dials, cross-fading and scratching, Carlos flew through the sequence.

"Ooh, that's fast!" Carlos' hands were literally blurs of 'fire' in the eyes of anyone. "There's really no point." Alex noted, but, again, was ignored.

The final sequence came into play and Carlos' face glistened with the sweat of determination, frustration and the thought of him being a future DJ.

Alex shook his head. "I warned you!" he changed the beat again; it was the same as before, but it was missing a note. Carlos noted this, and realised something, all of this had already happened, in one form. This caught up with him as he was brought back to reality, but, amazingly, he didn't miss the beat.

Alex knew that Carlos was going to succeed, so he decided to give up. "Have I really met my match?" he wandered aloud.

As for Carlos, he finished with an almighty beat and a quick spin around for added effect!

The crowd roared in amazement as the biggest battle to ever hit the Gulf Coast University had just ended with a massive triumph!

The announcer walked up onto the stage. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, CARLOS IS THE WINNER!" he shouted above the roar of the crowd whilst holding up Carlos' hand.

The battle was done for the day, and everyone was proud of Carlos' achievement.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... 21 pages and 3851 words...<strong>

**OMFG! I DON'T THINK I CAN EVER BEAT THAT! WHOOOOO HOOOOOO!**

**Oh, and the song they were battling to was Groundhog (Beat Juggle) by NOISIA. (Link: .com/watch?v=HIjKbHFzD40)**

**R&R please**

**SB-420 ;);)**


	4. The After Party

_**A DISK JOCKEY'S FIRST**_

**Hello. I'm back! Apologies for the delay, I have a new rule that I shall start chapters on Friday's after school and homework because I'm lazy and I'll need time to catch up on my GCSE work. I couldn't write it last week because I was away in London.**

**I shall also be using the same system as before.**

**But, that aside, the closing chapter is here with a special bonus: A DOUBLE lemon...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>_

_**THE AFTER PARTY**_

**Normal**

"Cheers" Carlos held up his can of coke as Roxi, Anna, Alex and Centre Excuse tapped their can with his.

3 hours had passed since Carlos' glorious victory over Alex. They had cleared up the hall and had gathered the plentiful leftovers for the after party that was promised.

Anna and Roxi had discovered a secret room that was sealed away by a trap door underneath the Persian rug that decorated the dorm floor of their room.

It also had several other rooms connected to the central room. It was so big, that it ran beneath the entire school, as if it were a bomb shelter.

The secret room was intended to be a base, but Roxi suggested that it was used for secret parties. This, as a matter of fact, was the first one.

The music played in the background as everyone chatted about personal stuff.

Alex then stood up and called for the attention. "Can I have everyone's attention for just a sec?" They all turned to him. "Now, as you all know, everyone has some sort of secret life that they 'get in contact with', if you will, when they're alone." he announced, nods coming from the 6.

"Well, I am no different. I have a secret life that none of you know about... None of you... except for Roxi." he directed his gaze upon the young fox. Roxi knew what was about to happen and looked away shyly as she flushed red.

Alex chuckled. "I think everyone here will agree with me when I say that I am single," Everyone nodded and murmured amongst each other. Again, Alex chuckled lightly. "Well, what I have been hiding is the small, simple fact that Roxi and I _have_ been going out for a good month now!"

Everyone gasped and turned to Roxi, who stood up and cuddled Alex. "It's true," she admitted. "In fact, today's our 1 month anniversary." she announced proudly as she gave him an Eskimo kiss.

An awkward silence filled the room, but it was soon filled with the clapping sound from Anna. Quiet at first, but then, Carlos joined in, followed by the 3 Centre Excuse members; also, as if by chance, the music ended and a wild clapping and cheering sound could be heard from the speakers.

They all laughed at this strange occurrence. It actually lightened the mood even more.

"Actually, can I speak with you for a moment?" Roxi walked out of the room, signalling Alex to come along.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex &amp; Roxi<strong>

Once they were outside, the kept walking until they came to a curtain.

"Roxi, honey, what are we doing here?" he was silenced by Roxi who gently placed a finger on his lips whilst smiling seductively.

"I designed this room for this special occasion." she whispered seductively.

"Huh?" Alex wondered, but his answer was soon shut when Roxi pulled back the curtain, revealing one of the rooms. But unlike the others, this one had a calm purple light with sexy music playing in the background. There were some poles, some sofas and some beds.

It was plainly obvious what this room was designed for; it was designed for...

"Sex?" Alex blurted out the first word that sprung to mind.

Roxi nodded frantically. "So?"

Alex sweat-dropped and placed a hand behind his neck whilst chuckling sheepishly. "I dunno. Don't you think you're being a bit too forward with this idea?"

Roxi winked at him and walked up to one of the many chests of drawers, waggling her butt along the way. Alex saw this and blushed as he felt himself becoming harder in his lower regions.

Suddenly, Roxi swivelled round and chucked something small at Alex, who caught it with ease. He held it up to the dim lighting to find it was a square packet with the word, 'Durex' written in white writing, which stood out well amongst the blue colouring of the packet.

Alex knew in an instant what Roxi was intending and hesitated. "Okay. But for 2 reasons: 1. You have this. 2. You're my girlfriend." he gave in to her demands.

Roxi squealed in delight as she came in for a kiss. Alex knew her game and kissed back forcefully. Roxi was taken back by this force, but she decided to fall back onto the soft, velvety bed and let Alex adorn her.

Alex continued to place butterfly kisses around her neck, making Roxi moan in pleasure. Eventually, he came down to her breasts. They were like two huge watermelons that bounced at the slightest movement. Roxi giggled as she squeezed the two together.

Alex couldn't hold it in anymore; he just had to have them. He slid off Roxi's boob-tube and discovered that she was wearing no bra whatsoever! Perfect!

Alex took off his white gloves and began to play with the pair of 'watermelons'. He rubbed them around gently and rubbed her two nipples between his thumb and his index finger, receiving enthusiastic groans as Alex got harder and harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos &amp; Anna<strong>

"Bye." They both shouted out as Centre Excuse began to leave.

"It was great having you guys here." Carlos yelled.

Centre Excuse turned around and waved in return. "Hey. Think nothing of it. Thanks for the after party. Oh and congratulations again!" One of the members thanked.

"Thanks again." Carlos yelled as Centre Excuse became out of sight, leaving Carlos and Anna alone in the main room whilst Alex and Roxi, unknown to them, were doing it.

"Well," Carlos shrugged as he went back to the scarlet leather couch. "With Centre Excuse gone, and Alex and Roxi gone God knows where doing God knows what, what shall we do now?"

Anna sat next to him and snuggled up to him. "Well," she began. "Now that we're alone, I do have this one idea about what Alex and Roxi are doing, and I was thinking that maybe we could give it a go." she suggested seductively.

Carlos' eyes widened and a huge grin swept across his face. "Anna, you naughty, naughty girl!" he joked. "Do I sense a bit of horniness about you?" he got his reply in the form of a giggle.

He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small, square packet. "I was waiting for you to pop the question." he held up the packet into the light, before popping it back in his pocket for later.

Anna stretched her neck so that she could kiss Carlos, who happily returned the favour. Almost instantly, their tongues got into a little war, lapping around each other, trying to prove who's was the ultimate.

Carlos broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, sending a wave of pleasure through Anna.

She gasped in pleasure, practically urging Carlos to go on with the worshipping. "Oh... mm..." she moaned as Carlos ran his tongue against her neck, tickling it slightly.

"Please... Go deeper..." Anna pleaded. Carlos smirked as he homed in for another kiss. Whilst they were kissing passionately, Carlos began to slide off her rose encrusted crop-top, revealing her bright red bra with some small white roses scattered around it. Basically, she was just dressed in jogging bottoms, shoes and the bra.

Carlos gasped at her figure. True it might have been that there were even sexier girls than Anna, but to Carlos, no-one could barely close in on her beauty. He reached down to her bra, but blushed and hesitated a bit.

"Uh... Can I?" Carlos stammered.

Anna laid back on the couch and smiled lovingly. "I am officially yours to keep and to play."

Carlos smiled back as he began to fondle her breasts, not missing out on the nipples that showed through the bra.

Anna moaned and groaned in delight; she had never been touched there, in fact, she was as pure as ever. That aside, she was loving every second that Carlos adorned her.

"Oh..." she gasped as Carlos lowered his face to suck on her nipples. She gasped louder when she saw Carlos practically nibbling on them. "Please... Keep going... I am yours and yours forever..." she moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex &amp; Roxi<strong>

Alex brought his head up to see Roxi flat out on the bed. He looked to her lower regions and found a few damp spots.

"Wow. You're already fucking wet! Look at this!" he chuckled as he rubbed her lower area through her jogging bottoms, receiving a sharp gasp from Roxi.

"Hehe. You like that?" Alex began plotting another sexual entertainment piece. Roxi nodded tiredly. Alex smirked as he began pulling off her bottoms, revealing her purple panties. Now, she was dressed only in her panties.

With no warning, Alex began to rub Roxi's pussy hole slowly and gently, as if to torture her into 'oblivion'. Roxi gasped yet again as he rubbed her opening.

"Is that the best you've got?" Roxi asked with sassiness.

Alex stopped and looked shocked. "Oho, you have no idea what the Scratch Pervert can really do."

Roxi looked up slowly. "Oh yeah? Prove it!" she challenged.

Alex began to chuckle as he suddenly increased his speed rapidly, sending Roxi into a fury.

"Oh my God... Oh that's good!" Roxi admitted, almost begging him to stop. But she said it too quietly, and Alex just kept on rubbing.

In a matter of minutes, Roxi screamed as she came, releasing her fluids onto her pants. Alex took his hand away in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos &amp; Anna<strong>

Carlos then began to pull down her bottoms, revealing her red knickers.

"Are you gonna..." Anna then felt her knickers being taken off. Carlos blushed as his eyes beheld the sight of her damp, soggy pussy.

"Only if you want me to." Carlos whispered in her ear, making her giggle in delight. "Just gimme a sec." he said as he exited the room.

A minute later, Carlos came back in, as if he went out of the room for the sake of going out of the room.

"I don't get it. What did you do?" Anna sat up.

"What do you think that packet was?" Carlos asked out of the blue.

Anna's eyes widened. "You didn't..." she was unable to finish as Carlos suddenly pulled down his jeans, his boxers included, revealing his dick, and also, a condom. **(A/N: Lol)**

Anna stared at him in confusion. On the plus side, his dick was fairly large for a 15 year old; however, she just couldn't get her head round the fact that he had just pulled down his jeans in a way that she thought was a bit... Superhero like...

But, she didn't care. Her confusion drafted away as Carlos walked over, jeans still off. **(A/N: Double lol)**

He sat down beside her and pushed her back down gently. He steadily placed his cock just millimetres from her pussy. "We don't have to go through with this if you don't want to."

Anna sighed in annoyance. "What did I just say?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

Carlos shrugged as he slowly entered her, gasped coming from both. "Are you ready?" Carlos asked.

Anna nodded, giving Carlos the all clear. Carlos continued as he pushed deeper into her. Anna winced slightly as her virginity barrier broke; she was now officially a woman.

The pain subsided and Carlos and Anna could begin to enjoy it. Carlos began receding his cock in and out of her, repeatedly being rewarded by loud gasps from Anna.

"Oh fuck yeah! Oh, that's it! More! More!" she begged as Carlos continued to fuck her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex &amp; Roxi<strong>

Alex came out of the dressing room, condom in place and ready for action.

Roxi stared at his length. He was big alright, that was for certain. She snapped out of her trance to find Alex already on the bed tugging at her panties.

"Oh right." Roxi blushed as she removed her panties.

"You ready?" Alex asked, his dick millimetres from her pussy.

Roxi nodded as Alex entered her, sharp gasps from both.

"Here goes nothing." Alex said as he pushed deeper, breaking Roxi's virginity barrier, causing her to wince.

As it does, the pain subsided and Alex began to speed up, increasing the pleasure for Roxi.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos &amp; Anna<strong>

Carlos felt a bubbling sensation that had to be released.

"Anna, I'm gonna... Oh..." Carlos couldn't finish as he came, and came a lot. Luckily, the condom managed to catch it all.

They both slumped to the floor, well, Carlos fell off. Anna laughed as she began to settle with the new feeling of being a woman.

"Hehe. That was amazing." Anna threw her hands up in the air, waiting for an answer.

Silence...

Anna peered over to find Carlos asleep on the floor. Anna quietly got off of the couch and snuggled up to Carlos, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight... Master..." she joked quietly as she drifted off into the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex &amp; Roxi<strong>

"Ungh..." Alex groaned as he snuggled up to his half-asleep girlfriend. "Well. That wasn't half bad." he admitted.

"Half bad? I thought it was heaven." Roxi murmured.

The lights went out and they both cuddled each other passionately.

"Goodnight honey." Roxi went to sleep after that.

"Night sweetie." Alex snuggled himself into the duvet and went to sleep, ready for tomorrow and what it would bring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

**Well... Apart from, 'The End' I guess I can safely say that I literally had to **_**bother**_** to write this. I got so bored towards the end, and that would explain the shitty ending.**

**Anyway, there will be no more chapters on this, but I will tell you this: Carlos does get accepted into the Scratch Perverts.**

**R&R please.**

**SB-420 ;)**


End file.
